


Fareeha's Confession

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Trans Character, ftm pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Fareeha has had something in the back of their mind for years now. Today they confess it to Moira.





	Fareeha's Confession

Caramel eyes stared back at him as he looked in the mirror, running fingertips along his jawline and tilting his head from side to side. Dysphoria was a bitch when it hit nearly every morning, but he was taking steps to minimize it finally with the help of Angela.  
Grabbing up the olive green binder, he pulled it over his head and tugged it into place. The squeeze it had on his chest was comforting in a way, flattening it and hiding some of the things that plagued his mind behind fabric with enough tech in it to power his Raptora suit. Taking a deep breath, he hit the small uplink button on his prosthetic and a pattern glowed across his chest within the fabric of the binder. It squeezed then loosened then adjusted itself properly to his size. Six more deep breaths confirmed the setting and that it was tight enough to do its job without causing him any harm in the process.  
Lifting his chin up, his gaze fell on his uniform that had been hanging on the back of his door for what seemed like an eternity. But four days had passed. Four days he had to come up with excuses for why he needed to keep visiting Angela in her med bay and her personal lab. Four days that he spent hiding away until the binder was finished. Today was the testing day. Today he got to feel more like who he was on the inside, now on the outside.  
Sliding his legs and arms into the uniform, everything fit like normal. Everything except his shirt and button up half. They seemed far too loose for regulation and at first he was confused until he stepped back in front of the mirror. The image he saw brought him to tears instantly.  
Running his hands over his now flat chest, tears streamed down along his cheeks.  
Finally he looked more like himself than he had in the past thirty two years of his life. He quickly wiped away the tears and tucked his shirts into his pants, pleating certain areas to look less messy. One final satisfied look in the mirror gave him the courage to step out from his personal quarters.  
A shaky hand now reached for the mechanism, squeezing it into a fist and taking a deep breath, he slid the door open. Looking up and down the hallway, it was empty and silent. Void of anything except the occasional announcement over the speaker systems, his heart was the loudest thing now, beating heavy and rapid in his chest so badly it felt as though it'd burst.  
Rushing now down the white tiled hall, his boots produced a staccato that kept him lost in thought as he took turn after turn to end up in the med bay area. Turning down the hallway that split Moira's and Angela's personal labs, he looked left and saw the Irishwoman through glass windows and glanced right to see Angela within her lab tinkering with something herself.  
Angela's bright blue eyes caught someone standing in the hallway out of the corner of her vision and as she turned, a soft smile crossed her plush lips.  
Finally.  
She set down her clipboard and pen to motion for Fareeha to follow her down the hall to the doors. Sliding the one from her own lab open, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a soft hug.  
“It's nice to finally see you out of your quarters Reeha.”  
Taking a step back to examine her handy work, she smiled larger.  
“I see the binder adjusted properly and has worked wonders. I think you need a new wardrobe though, you don't fill this out as much as you did before.”  
Her delicate hands gathered up the extra material of the shirt and a soft giggle escaped her.  
He blushed slightly at her hug but wrapped his own strong arms around her, the comment on his uniform caused a bit of anxiety to spark up.  
“yeah, I wasn't expecting THIS much of a difference, but yeah I guess it's time to adjust to how things will be now. I wonder how much of my clothes will end up in the same boat. How has Moira been? I know I haven't been around these past few days and we never told her anything. How do you think she'll take it.”  
Angela glanced over at Moira who was buried deep into her own experiments which meant she wouldn't stop until hunger or sharp distraction struck.  
“Considering who she is, I'm surprised you're worried about how she will react at all. She will always see you as her love. You are the strong, loyal and big hearted soldier we both love without end. I know she is brash and blunt wit her comments, but you know she will always love you no matter what.”  
“I know. I just also know how much she struggled being the kind of woman she is as well. The things she has told me of how harsh people can be. I don't know if I'm strong enough for that.”  
“Come on Reeha. You've survived explosions that tore apart your body. A motorcycle accident that literally killed you. You've got no worries with something like this. Stand strong like you always do and know that you've got both of us to lean on as well.”  
Angela rubbed her hand along his back to try and calm him, she could see in his eyes the struggle his mind was having with itself.  
A deep sigh gave him the courage to step forward and leave Angela in the hallway and enter the older woman's lab. Clearing his throat, his prosthetic hand rose to rest on Moira's shoulder with a soft squeeze.  
Moira was so caught up in typing in some data that she never heard the lab doors open, but the hand on her shoulder instantly drew away her attention. She was expecting Angela to be bothering her again about having lunch and a break, but her mismatched eyes were met with that of Fareeha. Something seemed a bit different but she couldn't put her finger on it. Standing up fully now, her eyes traced over that of Fa and they settled on the uniform that was very ill fitting now.  
“Are...are you alright daor? You seem thin and your face says you're worried about something. Nobody's seen you for days, I got worried but hoped it was just you needing time away because of a trigger. How are you?”  
Fareeha looked up at her and listened to the genuine concern in her words, taking her hand and pulling her to the private office, he sat her down on the couch.  
“I know I've been gone for a few days without any contact, but it was something I needed to do. Something for myself. I know we've talked about your androgyny before and I showed far more interest in your stories and experiences than most. It wasn't just me trying to be an ear or support for you. It was because I've known something about myself for years now and only until recently have I decided to live out that part of my life.”  
Moira sat on the couch and listened with concern and attention to every word out of Fareeha's mouth. But where those words were leading to had her heart beating faster than usual.  
“Fareeha it's ok. You can tell me anything, you know that. Angela and I will be right here. Please.”  
Blurting out the words without a second thought, he winced once they left his lips. “I'm trans.”  
His caramel eyes shut, as if waiting for some adverse reaction. But he was met with a soft sigh and long arms wrapping around him.  
“I knew this already. You've always shown far more masculine interests than any female soldier I've known. You have shown signs of this since I first met you. But this was something you had to come to a conclusion about yourself alone. I'm glad you finally see it and have the strength to take those first steps. Which by the way, I see you already have a binder. Angela helped you didn't she?”  
Tucking fingers around the collar of his shirts, she tugged it down slightly and let her nails drag along its surface.  
“Yup. My gelsuit body armor redesign with her Valkyrie vitals sensors built in. Brilliant Angela. Simply brilliant. Well, that's not the intended use of this design but I think you are far more worthy of it than some foot soldier who would wreck it the first chance he got. I'm glad you finally came to me Fa.”  
His dark eyes closed and he buried his face into her chest and began to cry.  
Finally he had let himself be himself.


End file.
